Songs From the Heart
by CeNaS619
Summary: Songfic! 2nd one. Kagome finds InuYasha and Kikyo together once again! Hojo's gf dumps him what will he do? If u like Hojo I wouldn't read. Nothing against him. Pairings: KagInu MirSan
1. Black Roses Red Behind these hazel eyes

**(Disclaimer OWN NOTHING!)**

Kagome stood in a clearing near the well. She had already thrown her things into the well and was about to jump through when something stopped her. It wasn't the tears streaming down her face from InuYasha's betrayal, or the fact he had been kissing Kikyo when she found him, that stopped her. It was a rose. A bright beautiful rose. It had opened perfectly and was a bright blood red color.

Kagome walked over and picked it. A thorn pricked her finger. She gasped in pain and surprised and dropped it. The little drop of blood welled up but she paid it no mind as she picked the rose back up.

As soon as she touched it, however, it turned black. Not like it was dead just a midnight-black color. The little drop of blood hit the ground and more black roses sprouted. She picked a couple more and remembered a song she had heard a long time ago when she was thirteen. It had been her favorite song at the time and she hummed the tune before she started singing:

_Can I ask you a question please_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly I'm standing here_

_Afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Drowning in my loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath_

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky as the moon looks on_

_One last year has come and gone_

_It's time to let your love rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Cuz _

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_I'm feelin like I'll blame it on love_

_Can you turn my black roses red? _

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Cuz I'm feelin like I'll blame in on love_

_I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love _

Unannounced her InuYasha was standing in the trees watching as Kagome looked up at the sky and back down at the roses. They looked weird to him. A closer inspection revealed that they were black. He pondered how that could be until Kagome started singing again.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

She set the roses down and turned back to the well. "Goodbye." She whispered and jumped in for what InuYasha felt the last time.


	2. Jude Law And A Semester Abroad

**(Yes again I own nothing!)**

Kagome crawled out onto her side of the well and ran inside. Live seemed so helter skelter to her now. She ran to the phone and dialed Hojo's cellphone. She had to talk to someone. She looked out her window to see Hojo outside her house on his bike. She hung up and ran out to him. He looked as upset as she felt and she hugged him. "Jess broke up with me to go to England in America." He said sadly. "I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly. "She said she didn't want to be tied down with someone here while she was gone." He replied. Kagome nodded and lead him inside where they talked another hour before Hojo left.

Once back at his house he turned his stereo on and recorded a tape for his now ex girlfriend. He set on his bed, with a bottle of Vodka, and played his gutair, tuning it, before he started singed and playing:

_Whatever poison's in this bottle will leave me broken sore and stiff._

_But it's the genie at the bottom who I'm sucking at. He owes me one last wish._

_So here's a present to let you know I still exist._

_I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips._

_But I got a plan (I got a plan)_

_Drink (drift) for forty days and forty nights._

_A sip for every second-hand tick._

_And for every time you fed me the line, "you mean so much to me..."._

_I'm without you._

_So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states._

_The American boy you used to date._

_Who would do anything you say._

_So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states._

_The American boy you used to date._

_Who would do anything you say._

_(And even if her plane)_

_And even if her plane crashes tonight she'll find some way to disappoint me,_

_by not burning in the wreckage, or drowning at the bottom of the sea._

_"Jess, I still taste you, thus reserve my right to hate you."_

_And all this empty space that you create does nothing for my flawless sense of style._

_It's 8:45 (it's 8:45). The weather is getting better by the hour._

_(Rains all the time) I hope it rains there all the time._

_And if you ever said you miss me then don't say you never lied._

_I'm without you._

_So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states._

_The American boy you used to date._

_Who would do anything you say._

_So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states._

_The American boy you used to date._

_Who would do anything you say._

_Who would do anything you say_

_Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it_

_Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it_

_Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it_

_Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it_

_Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it_

_Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it_

_Never gonna get it right, you're never gonna get it_

_No more songs about you_

_After this one, I am done_

_You are, you are, you're gone_

_No more songs about you_

_After this one, I am done_

_You are, you are, you're gone_

_So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states._

_The American boy you used to date._

_Who would do anything you say._

_So tell all the English boys you meet, about the American boy back in the states._

_The American boy you used to date._

_Who would do anything you say._

He turned his stereo off, took the tape out, put her name on it, and laid it on his desk before laying back on his bed and finishing his drink. He cried until he passed out.


	3. On The Way Down

**(STILL OWNING NOTHING!)**

Miroku stared at the women he loved as she paced and sighed angrily. "Stupid InuYasha! I bet Kagome will never come back to us!" She yelled. He smiled and hugged her. "Sango my sweet I love you when you're angry." He sighed against her shoulder. He could feel the heat from her face even though he wasn't looking. "Miroku?" She asked quietly. "Yes my love?" He replied. "Did you just say you loved me?" She asked. "Yes." He replied as one of those songs Kagome brought on something called a CD and let them listen to returned to his thoughts. He smiled and sang it quietly to his love:

_Sick and Tired of this world_

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Goin' nowhere_

_Waiting_

_Suffocating_

_No direction_

_And I took a dive_

_And on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

_I've been wondering why_

_It's only me_

_Have you always been inside_

_Waiting to breathe_

_It's alright_

_Sunlight_

_On my face_

_I wake up and yeah, I'm alive_

_'cause on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

_I was so afraid_

_Of going under_

_But now_

_The weight of the world_

_Feels like nothing, no, nothing_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I wanted_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I needed_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I wanted_

_You're all I needed_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_All that I wanted_

_All that I needed_

_On the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_

After he finished his dong he gave Sango a deep loving kiss. She noted that not once did he try to grope her and smiled into the kiss.


	4. Gold Dust Woman

**(OWN NOTHING!)**

Sango and Miroku were still on good terms when InuYasha came back into the hut. "Well what do you have to say for yourself now?" She asked as soon as the flap opened. He blinked and looked up at her. "Whatda mean?" He replied. "Chasing Kagome off again!" Sango returned. "I didn't chase her off." He replied. "Yes you did with Kikyo!" Sango screamed. "What did you say?!" He yelled. Sango, feeling as angry as she did thought back to anything she could throw back as him and came across a song Kagome had shown her. It was by some band named Fleetwood Mac or something like that. She took a breath to calm down and tried to sing it without screaming at InuYasha.

_Rock on- gold dust _

_woman_

_Take your silver spoon_

_And dig your grave_

_Heartless challenge_

_Pick your path and Ill _

_pray_

_Wake up in the morning_

_See your sunrise- loves- to _

_go down_

_Lousy lovers- pick their _

_prey_

_But they never cry out _

_loud_

_Did she make you cry_

_Make you break down_

_Shatter your illusions of _

_love_

_Is it over now- do you _

_know how_

_Pick up the pieces and _

_go home._

_Rock on- ancient woman_

_Follow those who pale_

_In your shadow_

_Rulers make bad lovers_

_You better put your _

_kingdom up for sale_

_Did she make you cry_

_Make you break down_

_Shatter your illusions of _

_love_

_Is it over now- do you _

_know how_

_Pickup the pieces and go _

_home._

InuYasha blinked and tilted his head at Sango. "You heard." She replied to his unasked question. "Shut up Sango." He replied dangerously. "She did, didn't she? You are scared to love Kagome because you think something could happen with you and Kikyo still?" She replied. "Shut up Sango!" He screamed and left in a blur of red. "I think I like Kagome's music." Sango said out of the blue.


	5. Ready On Fall

**(OWN NOTHING)**

The next day Hojo sighed and looked over the edge of his buildings roof. His cell phone rang in his pocket and he sighed again before answering. "Hello?" He asked. "Hojo, hey how are you?" Kagome's voice rang out on the other end. It was blurred and tearful. "Yeah I'm fine. How are you?" He asked. "I don't… don't know." She replied. She sighed and sniffled. "Okay I'll let you go. I just called to see if you were okay." She said. "Okay. Oh and Kagome?" He asked. "Yeah?" She replied. "Be happy." He replied. "You too." She replied. "Bye." The echoed and hung up. Hojo turned his tape recorded on and sang:

_Hold on slow down again from the top now and tell me everything_

_I know I've been gone for what seems like forever_

_But I'm here now waiting_

_To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger_

_But closer than you think_

_She said just go on she wants you_

_And same does your life by_

_Please don't die on me_

_Wings won't take me_

_Eyes closed face me_

_So take a step_

_But don't look down _

_Take a step_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong_

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_Perpetual motion the image won't focus_

_A blur is all that's seen_

_But here in this moment like the eye of the storm_

_It all came clear to me_

_I found a shelter to lean on_

_An infallible reason to live all by itself_

_I took one last look from the heights that I once loved_

_And then I ran like hell_

_Wings won't take me_

_Eyes closed face me_

_So take a step_

_But don't look down _

_Take a step_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong_

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I count the times that I've been sorry_

_I know, I know_

_Now my convention slowly drowns_

_I know, I know_

_If there's a time these walls could guard you_

_I know, I know_

_Then let that time be right now_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong_

_I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop (ready to fall)_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop (ready to fall)_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop (ready to fall)_

_Now I'm standing on a rooftop ready to fall_

He clicked the tape recorder off and put the tape in an envelope with the name 'Kagome' on it. Inside was also a note explaining everything. He walked to the edge of the building and muttered, "eyes closed don't look down just take a step." And did so.


	6. Hurt

**(OWN NOTHING)**

Kagome had felt something was wrong with Hojo and went to his building to see what it was. As she ran along she noticed someone falling. "Hojo!" She screamed and ran faster. By the time she reached his building a crowd had gathered around. "Move! I know him! Let me through!" She yelled pushing through. "Hojo!" She cried and took him in her arms when she reached him. "Ka….go…me…" He gasped in a ragged breath. "On…roof…som…ethi…ng… for…you." He said. "Just hang on Hojo! The ambulance will be here soon. Please don't die!" She said crying gently. "I've…al…ways…loved…you…Kag…ome…so…stay…happy…and…alive." He said quietly before his chest stopped moving. She sobbed against his broken bleeding form until the ambulance and police men arrived about 15 minutes later.

After they had announced him DOA and taken him to the morgue Kagome ran up the stairs to the roof and picked up an envelope with her name on it. She sobbed as she opened it and read the note that was neatly written.

"Kagome,

What's up? Funny weird way to start off a suicide note huh? Listen anyway like I said yea this is a suicide note. It's not your fault and tell Jess it's not her fault either. Oh and don't give her the tape on my stereo. I sang that song cause I was mad but just destroy it please? But to the real point, I just…Life was getting hard. Mom and Troy and then Dad and Julie it was just all weird and messed up! I couldn't take it ya know? I just hope you don't follow along behind me. I love you too much to see you hurt like that. I'm sorry that the jackass InuYasha hurt you the way he did before and if he does it again I have something in this envelope that you can hang onto and hopefully feel better."

Kagome stopped reading and turned the envelope upside down. A tape and Hojo's favorite necklace fell into her hand. The necklace was a dark blue Celtic cross. Kagome cried harder but laughed a bit. She had given it to him for his 8th birthday. She looked back at the letter.

"Yep that's yours now…or again? I don't know. Anyway I just wanted to tell you not to worry I'm okay now. I promise. DO NOT FOLLOW IN MY STEPS!!! Live on for me and be happy. Also I want YOU to plan my funeral. Not my mom or dad or step parents, just you, okay? Please? Thanks.

Love,

Hojo

P.S. Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. Smile at my funeral because I'm finally happy."

Kagome put the letter back into the envelope and put the necklace on then returned to Hojo's room and got the tape with 'Jess' on it off his stereo and returned to her house.

On the way home she hummed a few words to Hurt by Christina Aguilera and finally started singing it:

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

She entered her house and looked in the kitchen. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you help me plan a funeral?"

Her mom spun around and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why?"

"Hojo is dead. He killed himself."

Her mom hugged her and nodded. "Shouldn't his parents do that?"

"He wants me to."

"I'll help in anyway I can." She replied.


	7. Get Well Soon Collide

**(OWN NOTHING!!!!)**

InuYasha paced restlessly. 'How dare Sango say that stuff to me!' He thought. He plopped down in front of a tree and started singing a song he had heard once when he went back to Kagome's time to get her:

_You got a lot to learn before I let you go_

_There's things you need to see and things you need to know_

_They say we won't make it_

_What do they know?_

_They say we can't do it_

_But I got to know_

_Is it getting better?_

_Is it getting worse?_

_Was it ever worth it?_

_was it just a curse?_

_Is it getting better now? _

_Is it getting better now?_

_You've got a lot to do before I let you stay_

_There's things you need to see and things you need to say_

_They say we won't make it_

_What do they know?_

_They say we can't do it_

_But I got to know_

_Is it getting better?_

_Is it getting worse?_

_Was it ever worth it?_

_was it just a curse?_

_Is it getting better now? _

_Is it getting better now?_

_you always talk too much, too little, too late,_

_too much, too little, too late_

_for me to figure out_

_you always talk too much, too little, too late,_

_too much, too little, too late_

_for me to figure out _

_I still can't figure out_

_Is it getting better?_

_Is it getting worse?_

_Was it ever worth it?_

_was it just a curse?_

_Is it getting better now? _

_Is it getting better now?_

He groaned and turned his thoughts to Kagome. And a song came to him:

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_But I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

_I'm quiet, you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_You somehow find, you and I collide_

_Don't stop here_

_I've lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find, you and I collide_

_You finally find _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

He jumped up and ran to the well, to the girl he had a strong feeling he was in love with.


	8. Who You'd be Today

**(OWN NOTHING!!!)**

Kagome and her mom had planed the funeral. It wasn't as bad as she had been expecting. Just expensive. Kagome tried her hardest to smile but ended up crying most of the time. Once while they were talking about headstones her grandpa had run in and yelled something about not putting him in a hole. They blinked and stared at him. "You are trying to put me down 6 feet aren't you?" He had asked. Kagome and her mom had laughed and shook their heads.

It was an hour before the funeral and Kagome was trying again not to cry and put her hair up at the same time. When it was in a pony tail she sighed and looked at her whole appearance. She had on a long black dress that came down to her ankles and black sandals. She walked downstairs to her waiting mother then they headed towards the funeral home.

The funeral progressed slowly and sadly. Hojo's parents were there much to Kagome's distaste. When the time came for her to read her eulogia she headed up to the podium.

"Um first off hi everyone. I was Hojo's friend Kagome. Well I haven't really planned this out because I knew Hojo wouldn't want me to be formal about it. I went to school with Hojo for years and even dated him before, um well just a while back. He told me in a letter that it's not anyone's fault so don't think it is." She smiled slightly. "I know you are supposed to cry at a funeral but Hojo hated to see people crying. So Jess, I know you're out there, don't cry. Smile. It's um what he wanted. Anyway Hojo was a nice guy who cared about everyone and touched us all in a different way. We will all miss him dearly. Again please don't think it's your fault," she looked at his parents and step parents, "he said that no one was to blame he was just sick of living."

She sat down as the music started to play.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_I feel you everywhere I go._

_I see your smile, I see your face,_

_I hear you laughin' in the rain._

_I still can't believe you're gone._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who'd you be today?_

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family,_

_I wonder what would you name your babies?_

_Some days the sky's so blue,_

_I feel like I can talk to you,_

_An' I know it might sound crazy._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,_

_Like the story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away._

_God knows how I miss you,_

_All the hell I've been through,_

_Just knowin' no-one could take your place._

_An' sometimes I wonder,_

_Who you'd be today?_

_Today, today, today._

_Today, today, today._

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most._

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_The only thing that gives me hope,_

_Is I know I'll see you again some day._

_Some day, some day, some day._

Kagome and her mom rode home in silence. They returned to her house moments later. "I thought that was lovely." Her mother said quietly. Kagome nodded and headed up to her room. When she opened the door she was surprised…


	9. Broken

(DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING)

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed. He looked up at her tear stained face and black dress. "Who died?" He asked jokingly. "Hojo did. He killed himself." She replied in a sad tone. InuYasha instantly wanted to punch himself in the face. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know."

"You wouldn't."

She looked into his dark almost mustard colored eyes and felt her heart go out; against her will, to the hanyou on her bed. "So why are you here?" She asked looking over at her desk instead. "I came to get you! In case you forgot we are on the hunt for Naraku!" Kagome rounded on him. "Oh my best friend dies and you expect me to just run back to the well and watch you go make out with Kikyo!? Fat chance!" She screamed at him. He pulled back emotionally and physically looking hurt as he did so. "Kagome what the hell?!"

"My friend killed himself over a girl! You of all people should understand! You are after all going to kill yourself to be with Kikyo!"

"Kagome where is all this coming from!?"

"The past two years in your era watching you run off to Kikyo! That's where InuYasha!"

"Kagome… Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wouldn't have mattered! You _promised _Kikyo!" The distaste at the word was evident in her voice. "Well just because I promised to go to hell with her doesn't mean anything. You should have said something!"

"Sit boy."

"What the hell!?"

"What would saying anything do? You would have said 'Keh!' And ignored the fact I mentioned it at all! You shouldn't keep that promise!"

"Why are you so mad? Is it because _I _keep my promises?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her expression scared InuYasha to the point he cowered back a little. "How many dates did you promise Hobo?" She looked like he had just smacked her. "No Kagome I didn't mean that. I…"

"Get out." He voice was soft and broken. "What?"

"Get out of my room. Out of my time period! Out of my life!" She screamed. Tears poured down her face and the look in her eyes broke InuYasha's heart. He had cut her and didn't mean to. His anger had caused him to hurt her. She threw the jewel shards at him. "Don't you ever talk about Hojo again! You were pinned to a tree when Kikyo died but I wasn't! He died in my arms." She held them out and stared at them as if they were someone else's. Tears ran down her face. "I should have just dated him. I shouldn't have left him so many times. For you." She whispered. "Kago…"

"I left him here. Hurting and alone to be with you! You, who hurt me and ran to find Kikyo everytime a soul collector appeared! I caused this! If I hadn't met you! Hadn't fallen in love with you he might still be alive." Her fist were clinged so tightly at her sides that her fingernails were cutting into her hands. Her eyes were closed but tears were still leaking out. "He…he told me to stay happy but I can't!" She screamed. "Kagome?" She looked up and saw the pain in InuYasha's eyes. "You really wish you hadn't met me?" He asked. Kagome fell to her knees and shook with sobs. "Just leave me alone InuYasha. Go be with Kikyo!" She said the name like it was causing her pain. She turned and ran out of the house to the park where she first met Hojo.

Once there she sat by the tree they had first kissed at and sobbed. A song burst from her lips as the tears stopped.

_Wake up to a sunny day _

_Not a cloud up in the sky _

_Then it starts to rain_

Rain began to fall in earnest at this point. Soaking her in minutes.

_My defenses hit the ground _

_And they shatter all around _

_So open and exposed _

_I found strength in the struggle _

_Face to face with my trouble _

_When you're broken in a million little pieces _

_And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore _

_Every tear falls down for a reason _

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself _

_When you're broken _

_Little girl don't be so blue _

_I know what you're goin' through _

_Don't let it beat you up _

_Hittin' walls and gettin' scars _

_Only makes you who you are _

_Only makes you who you are _

_No matter how much your heart is aching _

_There is beauty in the breaking _

_Ye-yeah _

_When you're broken in a million little pieces _

_And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore _

_Every tear falls down for a reason _

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself _

_When you're broken _

_Better days are goin' to find you once again _

_Every piece will find its place _

_When your broken_

_When your broken_

_When you're broken in a million little pieces _

_And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore _

_Every tear falls down for a reason _

_Don't you stop believin' in yourself _

_When you're broken _

_Oh when you're broken _

_When you're broken_

_When you're broken_

She stayed in the park until she could feel the cold enveloping her so she stood up and walked home in the pouring rain.


	10. Superman

(DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING YOU STUPID LAWYERS!)

InuYasha was back in his time slicing trees down. "Damn!" BAM "It!" BAM "Kagome!" BAM! The Tetsigua (sp?) fell to the ground as did InuYasha. "What did Kagome say?" Miroku was behind him. InuYasha was panting and not in the mood for a lecture. "Some kid she knew named Hojo killed himself. I basically told her it was her fault and she exploded. Miroku I've never seen her cry so much." He had turned to look at the monk when he addressed him but looked back down at the ground with a sigh. "She said she wish she'd never met me." He winced. The words hurt him to say. "She said she isn't happy and she ran. Just ran out of the room. Told me to leave her alone and to never go see her again." He pulled the jewel shards out of his kimono and handed them to Miroku. "I'm going out. Do whatever you want with them." He said quietly and headed into the woods. The words to a song Kagome was listening to one day ran through his head and he hummed them.

_I can't stand to fly _

_I'm not that naive _

_I'm just out to find _

_The better part of me _

_I'm more than a bird _

_I'm more than a plane _

_More than some pretty face beside a train _

_And it's not easy to be me _

_Wish that I could cry _

_Fall upon my knees _

_Find a way to lie _

_'Bout a home I'll never see _

_It might sound absurd _

_But don't be naive _

_Even heroes have the right to bleed _

_I may be disturbed _

_But won't you concede _

_Even heroes have the right to dream _

_It's not easy to be me _

_Up, up and away, away from me _

_Well, it's alright _

_You can all sleep sound tonight _

_I'm not crazy or anything _

_I can't stand to fly _

_I'm not that naive _

_Men weren't meant to ride _

_With clouds between their knees _

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet _

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street _

_Only a man in a phony red sheet _

_Looking for special things inside of me, inside of me _

_Inside of me, yeah inside of me, inside of me _

_I'm only a man in a funny red sheet _

_i'm only a man looking for a dream_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet _

_it's not easy _

_it's not easy...to be...me_

Kikyo appeared beside him and hugged him. "Shall we die together now?" InuYasha looked at her and sighed.


End file.
